This proposal seeks continuation of our unique program in academic urology, which provides intensive training in urological research to postdoctoral fellows. The main goal of this program is to train the future leaders in the field of genitourinary (GU) diseases. UCSF has 29 faculty members (15 MD and 14 Ph.D.) with strong interests in GU research. All of these investigators have research funding from NIH / DOD / VA / other funding agencies and have an outstanding track record of training urologists and Ph.D. fellows. The training program is focused to train postdoctoral fellows in a specific research project involving modern laboratory techniques including molecular biology, basic biomedical sciences, clinical sciences, genetics and epigenetics technology, epidemiology, recombinant DNA technology, gene knock out technology, Si RNA technology, pathology, cell biology, biostatistics and magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging in both benign and malignant GU diseases. This is a comprehensive multi-disciplinary program in which both biomedical and translational research training will be provided. Under this program, trainees from under-represented racial / ethnic groups will be accommodated. Based on the number of faculty members, we propose to train four T32 positions per year over five years. The first year of training will comprise of course work in basic sciences, research ethics, basic research techniques, immunology, biochemistry, epidemiology, pathology, and clinical research methods. In the remainder of the first year and in the second and third years, the trainees will work under the mentorship of faculty members in one of the research areas described in the proposal. All trainees will have the opportunity to take these courses offered by various Departments of the University of California San Francisco. All training will take place in the laboratories of senior scientists using a well-proven system of training fellows. Our focus is to help these bright young postdoctoral fellows bridge the transition from supervised research training to independent investigators in the field of GU research. The progress of the trainees will be evaluated through: (a) close individual supervision in the laboratory and weekly one-on-one meeting with mentors plus monthly hour-long meetings with supervising subcommittees consisting of 3-4 mentors, (b) participation in weekly research conferences and journal clubs, (c) participation in program-wide conferences and courses. This intense supervision is key to the transition of the fellows to become independent scientists. The individual fellows will choose a principal mentor, and the executive training committee will choose 2-3 co-mentors to supplement the talents of the principal mentor. We have developed a strong recruitment plan to enroll women and minorities. Upon completion of this program, the trainees will be prepared to pursue an independent research career in academic urology. This will ensure an adequate pool of outstanding future scientists in urology research.